Forever
by Brittany Pierce
Summary: Why is Katie mad at James? What did he do to her? But when Katie says that they should hang out with each other more, what will happen then? Jatie One Shot.


**Hi everyone! This is a one-shot story of Big Time Rush with Jatie! My second story and first one-shot! Oh, and I'm really busy with updating A Haunting for Katie? so, I'm sorry for that. If you haven't checked that story out though, I'd be happy if you did! I just wanted to let you know that this story will be in James' POV (Point of View) for the **_**whole **_**time! Please follow and review! Enjoy!**

"I hate you, James! I never want to see you again!" Were the words of an eighteen year old Katie Knight. I just got done tanning when Katie said this to me. I don't know why. I didn't do anything to her. I was twenty four and still living with all these people at the Palm Woods. I sighed, knowing I would have to chase after Katie later. I couldn't help it. What did I do wrong? I needed to know. So being the good fake big brother I am, I ran to Katie's room and knocked on her door. "Go away, James! I know that's you!" Katie called.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did!"

"Uh, no, I don't."

Just then, Logan opened the door. I looked at him. He was with Camille, his girlfriend. "What's wrong with Kat?" Logan said. "I don't know. She's saying I did something to her, but I'm innocent!" I said while holding up my hands. Logan glared at me. "Want me to talk to her?" Camille asked. I nodded with my eyes bulging. Camille knocked on Katie's door. "James I told you I don't want to talk to you!" Katie said. "It's Camille," Camille smiled. "Oh, well you can come in, Camille. But no James allowed!" Katie yelped. Camille walked inside and shut Katie's door. "So, what did he do to you?" Camille asked. "He ruined my date with Kyle," Katie replied.

"How?" Camille asked.

"He shot Kyle with a water pistol and now Kyle wants to break up because he's scared of James' "next attack" when I'm not around," Katie explained.

Camille laughed.

"What?" Katie asked sternly.

"James probably wants to spend time with you, then," Camille said.

"Oh, so I need to be more nice to him?" Katie asked.

"No, no, you're already nice. I'm just saying that James probably never gets to spend time with you anymore. Back in Minnesota you guys were very close, right?" Camille replied.

"Yeah…" Katie said.

"After you started dating Kyle, you didn't see James very often. Am I correct?" Camille asked.

"Well, we see each other all the time at the crib," Katie replied.

"They're playing video games all the time as Logan told me," Camille said.

"Well, yeah, but…," Katie started.

"You're always hanging out with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos because James is always at the pool tanning or what not," Camille said.

"Well, I guess. So? He never glances at me or says anything to me directly," Katie argued.

"I see him glance at you all time!" Camille said.

"Really?" Katie said.

"Yup! So go out there and ask James if you want to hang out together sometime!" Camille suggested.

"No, I don't want to!" Katie said while Camille was pushing her out the door.

I saw Katie getting pushed out of her room by Camille.

"I think it went well," Logan smiled.

"Stop, Camille, I said I don't want to!" Katie said still getting pushed by Camille.

Camille pushed Katie until she ran into me.

Katie glanced up at me and frowned. Sighing, she started talking.

"Maybe we should hang out sometime. Like, just...us."

I raised an eyebrow. Is she asking me out on a date?

"But don't you already have a boyfriend?"

Katie turned and looked at Camille.

"She's talking about a private fake brother-sister hangout, not a date!" Camille explained.

"Oh!" I said.

I started blushing a little bit. I could see Katie blushing, too.

"How about tonight?" I said.

"Okay," Katie said.

Katie ran up to me and kissed my cheek. I guess she wasn't mad anymore.

Camille squealed and ran up to Katie.

"Good job, Katie!" Camille said.

Logan looked at Camille with a weird face.

"Okay, Camille, let's go!" Logan said.

"But we just got here!" Camille whined.

Logan pulled her out of the apartment and dragged her down the hall.

There was an awkward silence between Katie and I.

"See you at eight," Katie said and turned around.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to me.

"Why did you ask me to hang out?" I said.

"Well, Camille said I haven't spent enough time with you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

Katie turned around and pulled her wrist out of mine.

After a few more hours of getting ready, I walked out of my room. The living room had no trace of Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. I only saw Katie sitting on the orange family couch tying her hair. She was wearing a blue tank top with little light blue shorts and blue flats. I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down.

"Thanks for spending time with me," I said.

"Your welcome," Katie replied.

I looked at her and she quickly pecked me on the cheek.

I pecked her on the cheek back.

She then pecked me on my lips and ran away.

I looked over at her.

"Katie! Wait!" I said.

"Don't worry about it!" Katie called back to me.

"But…," I started.

"Just don't worry about it!" Katie said.

"Fine, I'll just wait for you," I said.

"I hope she comes out soon. Am I gonna have to wait forever for this girl?" I thought.


End file.
